freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Saban
1st Logo (July, 1984-October 29, 1988) 2st Logo (March 11, 1988-February 24, 1996, May 28, 2010-Early 2017) 3st Logo (March 30, 1996-November 15, 2003) Saban is a 1984 Logo, Diffrent logo from 1996 has the children to make the globe on the sky. Scare Factor: None to Low. 1996 Variant is None because it’s a good logo for kids. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:S Category:A Category:B Category:N Category:New Logos Category:Timmylogo's Minions Category:BFDI Characters Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos That Scared Angry Grandpa Category:1984 Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Logos That Has Pacman font Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Boomerang Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos that make Izuku Midoriya shit his pants Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Aggressive Children Category:Sd Category:Fdvbsthtgmhgas Category:YUVCYUFVYTDYCTGTUJYYTUJRFYJUHFYUJHDYTEDTYTDTYEWRWEETYD Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Vfl Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Fgabv Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:SrgVv Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1980's Category:Logos that scare Kirby that his friend Prince Fluff needs to calm Kirby down and decides to never watch it again. Category:I really manage to pass the test Category:Toys R Us Category:FROM BIKES TO TRAINS TO VIDEO GAMES, THE BIGGEST TOY STOR THERE IS!!!!!!!!!! geewiz.exe has stopped working..... of.exe Category:Pegi Category:PEGI 3 Category:PEGI 7 Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Logos that are extremely scary that you put on BurriedTreasure.exe for 30 days and then you realize that it makes you poop your pants, shout, and play Spoiled (Social) Climbers for about 45 minutes and then you get tired about all of the gaming so you Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:10: Rosie's Dress, Caillou Andy Daisy Go for a Walk, The Kids Have a Talk, Rosie and Lily's summer, The Kids Play Kahoot, Caillou's Future Style, The Kids Go Downtown, Sara and Gina's Hula Dance, Leo and Rosie's Chores, Boris and the Key, Doris Vomits. Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:AHHHHHHHHH!! Category:Once upon a time, Kevin went for a walk around his neighborhood and went to Across the Border, a Tex-Mex restaurant. Category:There's a boy I know. Back in Hokkaido. His name is Kevin Martinez and he is a stupid hoe! Category:Logos that Robert Cintron hates Category:Logos that make Kevin transform into his wolf form. Then Kevin (in his wolf morph) attacks Marcelino while protecting Brina-corn. Category:Jalen Bent Down To Get A Chrome Book and I saw his big black ass Category:Logos that Make Jalen throw a tantrum Category:Logos that Make Stacey Gonzalez throw a tantrum Category:Someone made Matthew cry at lunch time. Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez throw a tantrum Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Taken from Avatar the Last Airbender Fortress Category:Logos That Make Natsu Dragneel throw up